


El Triste

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Depression, First Time, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miguel tiene el corazón roto , su sensei ama a otra.Poco el chico se imagina, que hay alguien más que comparte su dolor.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Daniel LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 4





	El Triste

Miguel creyó haber experimentado el desamor cuando vio a Samantha con Robby en la playa.Los celos, el coraje pero no escaló a más.

El significado de celos cobro vida cuando su madre dijo que estaba con su sensei.Miguel sonrió, fingiendo felicidad por ella, nadie tenía culpa de que quisiera morir en aquel momento.Su sensei no sabía que el lo amaba y tampoco planeaba decirle. Era una situación difícil para hablarla con su madre , le tocaba sufrirla solo y el secreto moriría con el , su madre merecía estar feliz, tener un hombre como él sensei a su lado fuerte, hermoso, honesto y dedicado. No como los payasos que la buscaban para acostarse con ella y nada más. Su mamá sonreía, se veía más radiante que nunca y también su sensei.Eso, era lo que importaba , que ellos fueran felices aunque el quisiera morir cada día que pasaba y los veía darse miradas de amor .

××

"Con este ID si nos venden las cervezas " Hawk tenía una identificación falsa que había comprado al amigo de un primo, o algo así, Miguel quien estaba con el a la afueras del colmado no recordaba , ni tampoco le importaba que el tipo de la foto no se pareciera nada a Hawk. Necesitaba alcohol y lo obtendría a como de lugar.

Hawk entró con porte de chico malo y Miguel detrás de el.Tenia el teléfono en la mano , mirando aquellas fotos de sus salidas con Johnny.Su dedo se detuvo en una donde Johnny lo estaba abrazando, aún estaba en silla de ruedas, habia sido el día que fueron al concierto.Uno de los mejores días de su vida junto a su sensei. Siguió mirando el perfil de su sensei ,y como si la vida se riera de su agonía, había una foto de el y su madre , donde ella mostraba un anillo de compromiso.

Estaba tan perdido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta cuando el guardia de seguridad sacó a Hawk afuera. 

"¿Creés que nací ayer mocoso?" Gruño el hombre de bigote y enormes manos.Hawk por supuesto asumió su posición de pelea.

"Vamonos Hawk, por favor, esto es lo menos que necesitas ahora.Mejor dicho,que necesitamos " 

"Ya oíste a tu amigo ¡fuera! y si te vuelvo a ver por aquí llamo a la policía " 

Miguel se lo llevo antes de que en efecto , se la llamaran a ambos.

×× 

Luego de el incidente Miguel decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Hawk en su casa.El chico era una imán para los problemas y ya suficientes tenía el con tener que ver al hombre que amaba en brazos de su madre a diario, no sumaría la cárcel a eso.

Hawk se despidió pero no sin antes decirle a Miguel que no valía la pena sufrir por amor y mostrarle (por quinta vez en el día) como había tapado el tatuaje que se hizo por Moon.

"Hasta mañana" Le dijo Miguel dándole un abrazo ligero y tomando el ID falso de su bolsillo , sin que se diera cuenta. Naturalmente conociéndolo, sabia que iba a volver a intentar de nuevo meterse con este a algún lugar.

×× 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Miguel entró a aquel bar y a nadie pareció importarle.Era uno de esos lugares tranquilos donde usualmente se va a beber y la gente ni notan tu presencia alli.

Tan pronto se sentó, el hombre del bar comenzó a estudiar su rostro.Miguel era aún un niño para estar ahí, uno triste con la mirada de un hombre mayor con el corazón recien roto.

"Hijo, sabes que puedo meterme en lios si un policía te ve aquí " 

"Disculpe señor, yo solo quería...olvidelo, lo siento" El chico caminaba hacia la salida cuando tropezó de repente con alguien.Asustado, porque le había derramado el trago a ese alguien intento limpiar el desastre sin mucho éxito con una servilleta, empeorando más la situación.

"Miguel ¿Qué haces aquí?" Era el señor LaRusso. Por la oscuridad y sus ojos empañados por muchas noches sin dormir no lo había reconocido. 

"¡Me quiero morir señor LaRusso!" Exclamó , nadie reaccionó porque la música estaba alta (Un power ballad que seguro su sensei adoraba) Y también, porque las pocas personas que habían allí estaba sufriendo sus penas o mejor dicho ahogandolas en alcohol cosa que el no podía hacer. 

"Miguel, vámonos de aquí y hablamos con calma , ¿si?" Su ex suegro tenía esa magia innata de tranquilizar y dar esperanza a cualquiera.Su Sensei le dijo que era porque Miyagi lo enseñó.Y como todo lo que su amado Sensei decía, debía ser cierto. 

×× 

Una vez fuera del lugar Daniel lo llevo a su auto.Miguel se sentía ridículo por su reacción melodramática, tendría que inventar algún mentira para no alarmar al otro hombre. Apenas habían arreglado las diferencias luego de entrenar por meses juntos. Y no fue, hasta cuándo Kreese agarró el nombre del dojo y se largó con el a otro lugar , que los hombres se abrazaron en señal de victoria. 

"Sensei LaRusso.." 

" Llámame Miguel, somos amigos ¿no? Independientemente de el desenlace tuyo y de mi hija te sigo apreciando mucho" 

"Yo.." Intentaba hablar pero el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba.Seguramente el señor LaRusso lo veía patético.

"Estas sufriendo por lo mismo que yo Miguel, tu no eres el único que ama a Johnny Lawrence" Le dijo tocando con suavidad su rodilla.


End file.
